


Gêmadad

by Daughter_of_the_Mountains



Series: Stories That I Hope To Continue One Day [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bets, Dori Is Surprisingly Vengeful, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_the_Mountains/pseuds/Daughter_of_the_Mountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I could be a gêmadad," Fíli said confidently. "Easy peasy."</p><p>"Indeed?" Óin questioned, watching the young blonde closely. "What makes you say that?"</p><p>Fíli smiled cheekily. "If you can do it, how hard could it be?"</p><p> Óin's dark eyes glinted dangerously. "Will you care to take a bet, lad?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gêmadad

"Having a younger brother is the hardest thing in the world." Fíli muttered, glaring at the turned back of his own. "Why won't he let me braid his hair?"

Dori rolled his eyes. "Don't talk to me about the hardships of being an elder sibling. Count yourself lucky you have Thorin  to help look after him. Óin, tell him."

With a deep sigh at memories of things past, their healer turned to him. "He's right for once. When our mam and da passed, and I found myself having to look after him," he tilted his head to where his own sibling conversed with Nori, "nothing could have prepared me. There I was, thinking it would be simple, and it was the hardest thing I've ever done."

 _"I_ could be a gêmadad," Fíli said confidently. "Easy peasy."

"Indeed?" Óin questioned, watching the young blonde closely. "What makes you say that?"

Fíli smiled cheekily. "If _you_ can do it, how hard could it be?"

Óin's dark eyes glinted dangerously. "Will you care to take a bet, lad?"

Fíli grinned. "I think I will!"

"Hang on," said Dori,"you'd better warn him first, just to be fair."

"Aye, alright." Óin sighed. "Fíli, you have to make sure he eats enough, get him to bed on time, you have to make sure he's warm and safe and well, and you can't laugh along when he does something he shouldn't."

"For how long?"

The two elder dwarrows exchanged looks. Eventually Dori spoke. "A week."

Óin nodded his agreement. "That should do it."

"When I win," Fíli said, "what do I get?"

"What do you want?"

Fíli thought for a little while. Finally, his blue eyes sparkled. "I want you to tell me the exact details of your brother's coming of age namedays. I know what happened on Ori's, but Nori won't tell me and neither will Glóin." At their bewildered stares, he shrugged. "I want to know."

"Fine," said Dori, though he shuddered at the memory of Nori's coming of age nameday and didn't wish to discuss it. "But if we win, you'll have to tell us what happened on your coming of age nameday."

"And Kíli's," added  Óin.

"Alright,"  Fíli  said. "I'll be looking forward to hearing the stories!" 

 

 

 


End file.
